


Дракон

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Series: О коте и ведьмаке [3]
Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Witch Саша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: О коте и ведьмаке [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922425
Kudos: 6





	Дракон

— Сашк, смотри! — Яр бросился в сторону лавки с резными свечами и едва не упал, когда ведьмак с силой схватил его за руку.

— От меня не отходи.

— Да ну брось, отбился же я от той ведьмы во сне, от торговца уж точно убегу, — Яр повернулся к нему, закинув руки на плечи, перебирая длинные пряди, не стянутые в лохматый хвост. Прижался доверчиво, пытаясь почувствовать, что Сашу пугало.

— Не нравится мне это, — тот устало прикрыл глаза, уже жалея о своем решении выбраться на ярмарку. Ярославу, выросшему в глухой деревеньке в лесу, всё было в диковинку: и банки с огоньками, примотанные к веревкам, и свечи, и охапки трав, и аромат выпечки. Яр невольно водил носом, разглядывал всё вокруг и едва не прыгал на месте.

— Ну, Саш…

— Только будь осторожнее, бестолочь, — сдался ведьмак, не в силах устоять перед его умоляющим взглядом. В синих глазах засверкали дикие искорки.

Он бегом оказался у лавки. Глаза у Ярослава разбегались, он принюхался к благовониям, замечая, как с ухмылкой на него поглядывал хозяин. Яр с неподдельным интересом замер, склонившись над свечами с вырезанными на них рунами. Провел тонкой ладонью над ними, едва задевая, и остановился над мерцающей красной свечей, загадочно переливающейся в неярком свете ярмарочных огней. Он узнал аккуратно вырезанные «одал», «феху» и «гебо».

— _Свеча богини любви?_

— _Догадался?_ — ответил ему торговец на его же языке. Ярослав вздрогнул. Звучание когда-то столь родных слов напугало его, и он невольно обернулся, ища всем собой — сердцем — Сашу.

— _Руны прочел_ , — признался Яр, осторожно беря свечу в руки. Та словно нагрелась от его прикосновений. — _Сколько?.._

— _Пятнадцать серебряных монет. Да только нужна ли она тебе?_ — хозяин лавки мельком глянул на ведьмака. Ярослав смущенно улыбнулся Саше, незаметно облизав губы.

— _Может, и нет, но я чувствую…_

— Тогда она действительно твоя, — проговорил уже на привычном языке торговец и улыбнулся, забирая у Яра монеты. Тот, покраснев, кивнул. Он действительно ощущал что-то неведомое, словно магия говорила с ним сквозь это тепло.

Ярослав бросился к Саше, уткнулся доверчиво в плечо, чувствуя теплые руки. Тот быстро пробормотал заговор от темных проклятий и незаметно поцеловал в висок. Яр с наслаждением зажмурился, когда он бережно убрал темную прядку ему за ухо.

— Ты говорил не на магическом языке, — задумчиво протянул вдруг Саша. — Язык оборотней я бы узнал, язык фэйри или демонов…

Яр невольно расхохотался.

— Не магический. Далеко отсюда, если пойти на север и одновременно на запад, он почти из тех земель, что и эти руны, — он покрутил свечу в руках. — _Так далеко, что вы и забыли об этих местах._

Яр замолчал, почувствовав на себе недобрый взгляд ведьмы, поправлявшей на прилавке красивые склянки с зельями да снадобьями, и невольно прижался к Саше. Тот положил руку ему на талию.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — повторил ведьмак, — да еще и полнолуние в эту ночь…

— Луна урожая, — вспомнил Яр, чему тот его учил. Саша кивнул. — Ты боишься обратиться?

— Я за тебя боюсь. С обращением я справлюсь, примут за щенка, который еще от луны зависит, но за тебя… Еще и сон этот твой дурацкий!..

— Может, это был просто кошмар? Сашк, не переживай по поводу и без.

— Ведьмы — не просто жуткие старухи в лесу и красавицы-травницы, помогающие окрестным деревням. Они охочи до чужой силы и гораздо хитрее, чем ты думаешь. Верховная шабаша и сейчас за мной наблюдает, только ты этого не замечаешь.

— Она знает о тебе? — испуганно спросил Яр, вцепившись в его руку. Саша бережно переплел их пальцы под рукавом кофты.

— Знает. Когда меня мать обратила, ведьмачья сила осталась со мной, но кровь была уже волчья, — последние слова он почти прошептал. — Так бывает, если у ведьмы ребенок от оборотня, и таким разрешено жить. Я встречал одну дочь ягуара и ведьмы, красавица была.

Ярослав ревниво царапнул его ладонь.

— Они всё равно за мной наблюдают, зная, что рожден я не таким. Но ведьмы хвастливы, думать, что держат меня в своих руках и рассказывать подружкам в других шабашах им приятнее, чем убить и раз и навсегда обезопасить себя.

— Может, та старуха из сна и не за мной гналась?

— За тобой. У кого я беру свою силу? — Саша остановился, вглядываясь в синие глаза Ярослава. Тот потрясенно приоткрыл рот, обнажив зубы. И чуть выступающие клыки. — Я без твоей энергии уже не смогу — загнусь. Ни амулетом, ни кровью и смертью я не заменю искры твоей силы в себе. Этой старухе меня даже убивать не придется, если она тебя себе заберет.

— Я не дамся…

— И она принесет тебя в жертву.

— Так верни меня! — взвился Яр. — Ты же умеешь воскрешать!

— Умею. Но понятия не имею, хватит ли мне времени и сил, верну ли я тебя — тобой, а не бездушной куклой, — с болью объяснил ведьмак. — Я никогда не учился некромантии должным образом.

— Я отдам тебе всю свою энергию! — Яр вцепился в него с такой силой, словно та старуха уже стояла за сашиной спиной. — Всё, что у меня есть, отдам, — он захныкал, прижимаясь к его груди, — я чувствую — знаю — что твоим должен быть. Твоим…

— Ты и есть мой, — прошептал Саша, невесомо целуя. Он выругался про себя, понимая, что своими беспочвенными страхами и подозрениями перепугал Яра. Тот дрожал в его руках, прижимаясь так отчаянно, что у ведьмака ныло сердце.

Они были слишком привязаны друг к другу.

Нитью магии души были переплетены в мудреный узел.

Саша прижался к его губам и сцеловал тихий всхлип. Притянул к себе, поглаживая по худой спине и вырисовывая круг защитного знака. Ведьмак мысленно поклялся уберечь Яра любой ценой. Даже собственную душу отдать, лишь бы видеть веселые искорки в синих глазах и чувствовать теплые поцелуи на губах.

Яр поймал его взгляд.

— Я твой, Сашенька, — чмокнул в губы, — и знаю, что ты справишься с ними. С той старухой, с верховной шабаша, даже если понадобится меня воскресить. Я помогу тебе даже мертвым и всегда вернусь к тебе.

— Звучит угрожающе, — фыркнул Саша, но на душе у него потеплело. Ни одной нечистой дряни не отобрать у него его Ярослава.

Тот жался к нему под бок, словно пытаясь спрятаться. И Саша не удержался, накинул на него свой плащ, укрывая от чужих взглядов.

— Сашк, — протянул вдруг Яр, едва не дергая его за рукав вязаной кофты. — Мы же уже всё купили? Пойдем туда?

Ведьмак проследил за его взглядом.

— Я об этом пожалею, — и покорно позволил Яру втащить себя в таверну. Внутри всё полыхало огнями свечей и каминов, за дубовыми столами собрались все ведомые и неведомые твари, они провожали лето и встречали первое полнолуние осени.

Эль и сидр лились рекой, дурманя своим сладким запахом, и Саша невольно поморщился. Он перебрал пальцами по воздуху, окружая себя и Ярослава защитным барьером, хоть способных потягаться в магии с ним в таверне было немного. Ведьмак притянул к себе Яра, чувствуя обращенные на него сальные взгляды.

Тот заозирался вокруг, прислушиваясь к диковинным разговорам и принюхиваясь к невероятным запахам. У Ярослава подвело живот от голода, и он потянул ведьмака к скрытому в полумраке уголку.

Саша пристроил сумку на лавке, наблюдая, как Яр зябко потирал ладони. Тот сел, чуть поморщившись, и сразу же улегся на столе, сжав сашину ладонь. Ведьмак быстро мазнул по костяшкам губами, поглаживая тонкие пальцы.

Ярослав довольно прикрыл глаза.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил Саша и тихо выругался, стоило только заметить кудрявый вихрь, носившийся между столами и порывавшийся на них забраться.

Он был готов к чему угодно: битве с полоумными гоблинами, спору с пьяным нефилимом, но только не к этому неугомонному дракону. Женя их заприметил быстро, что-то прошептал на острое ухо темному эльфу за своим столом и тут же повис на ведьмаке.

Яр зашипел, как разъяренная кошка.

— Вот уж не думал, что тут тебя встречу! — Женька плюхнулся на скрипнувшую лавку напротив Ярослава и протянул ему руку. — По-драконьи меня зовут Джуйс, но и на Женю не обижусь.

— И тебе не хворать, — мрачно ответил Саша, перехватывая заинтересованный и возмущенный взгляд, и покачал головой. — Где твоя сестра? — поинтересовался ведьмак, вспомнив красавицу-драконицу, вечно следовавшую за ним.

— Сказала, что у нее есть занятия поинтереснее, чем со мной бегать, — насупившись, ответил дракон. Саша невольно фыркнул. Родившиеся под одним солнцем, они были удивительно разными, только Женька, привыкший к тому, что сестра всегда была под боком, этого не замечал. Как и не видел он того, что влюбившись и преклонив колено перед темным эльфом, обидел верную Леночку до глубины души.

— Тебя-то сюда как занесло? Сидел же в своем лесу и чах над своей избой, а тут выбрался в полнолуние… Сдох, что ли, кто?

— Может, и сдох.

— Да ладно? — Женька едва не подскочил на своем месте. Он хлопнул по столу обеими ладонями. — Ксандр, колись, кого ты выпотрошил на этот раз?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Я ведьмак, если ты еще не забыл.

— А волком от тебя тянет, как от нашего Димы! Или это от него? — Женя заинтересованно принюхался к Ярославу, и тот отпрянул, вновь зашипев.

— Плащ у меня из волчьей шкуры, а не заткнешься, будет и из драконьей, — пригрозил Саша, потягиваясь всем телом. Он быстро глянул на стойку и на хлопотавшую неподалеку хозяйку таверны и рассудил, что стоило сходить за мясом с картошкой, которые она невероятно вкусно запекала в глиняных горшочках. Ведьмак выбрался из-за стола, кутаясь в свою кофту: несмотря на тепло в таверне, он мерз.

Женька с интересом повел носом, принюхиваясь, и Яр заметил золотистые прозрачные чешуйки на его щеках. Такие же были и на руках.

— А он знает, что ты не человек?

— Я…

— Ты и сам этого не знаешь? — предположил Женя, рассматривая Ярослава. Тот выглядел совсем обычным: худенький парнишка, неестественно бледный с горящими синими глазами. Дракон моргнул несколько раз, словно стараясь разглядеть его сквозь морок, и увидел черные вены на шее. Яр сверкнул узкими — будто кошачьими — зрачками.

Женя вновь моргнул, и всё пропало. Парнишка перед ним вновь выглядел человеком.  
Ярослав невесело хихикнул, опустив взгляд.

— Если бы. Ты ошибаешься, я самый что ни на есть человек, — и он обворожительно улыбнулся, едва заметно, уголками губ, и чуть склонил голову, наблюдая за драконом из-под опущенных ресниц.

Женю передернуло.

Мальчишка его словно соблазнял, игрался, зная, что никто не устоит. Играл ради одного мгновения и выдал себя, бросив мимолетный взгляд на ведьмака.

«Хочешь заставить Ксандра ревновать?» — с удивлением подумал Женя.

— А может, я и ошибся, — пошел дракон на попятную. Ярослав, повеселев, забавно фыркнул.

— Я вот не знаю, кто ты, на демона вроде не похож…

Женя едва не подавился.

— Дракон! — он на мгновение отпустил огненную кипящую силу, позволив звериному очертанию вспыхнуть вокруг него. Яр восторженно пискнул, порываясь потрогать огромные крылья, и потянулся к его ладони, беря ее в свою и рассматривая золотые чешуйки и тончайшие перепонки. Ведьмак словно почувствовал, обернувшись на них, видя, как улыбался Женя, увлекающе, маняще. Драконьему обаянию было сложно противостоять, и Ярослав поддавался.

Саша тихо зарычал. Волчья кровь в нем требовала взять _свое_ и разорвать наглого чужака в клочья.

Его Яр соблазнительно улыбался Жене, голову игриво наклонил, обнажив шею. Саша невольно облизнулся, вспоминая вкус его крови, и сжал дерево стойки до побелевших пальцев.

— Слышь, когти-то спрячь, — фыркнула девчушка перед ним, легко разгладив складки на переднике. — Девку твою, что ль, увели?

Она быстро обвела таверну взглядом, но не углядела никого и вновь посмотрела на ведьмака. Тот раздраженно отмахнулся.

Саша глубоко вдохнул. Сжал ладонь в кулак, чувствуя, что волчьи когти распороли кожу, и прикрыл глаза. Луна и ревность заставляли кровь ядом жечь вены.

На внутренней стороне век ржавыми всполохами его Ярослав так соблазнительно выгибался перед драконом.

Саша возвратился к ним, едва не срываясь на бег, и вцепился в ярово плечо, сжимая до боли.

— Идем.

Яр последовал за ним, едва не упав, но словно заколдованный. Ведьмак ловко увернулся от пьяных вдрызг эльфов и притянул его к себе за талию слишком ревнивым движением, хотел всем показать, что Ярослав принадлежит ему. Саша быстро нырнул под россыпь висящих в арке бусин, туда, где исчезла девчушка в милом переднике, а затем резко свернул, проходя между двух стен. Он втолкнул Яра в маленькую комнатку служанки и взмахом руки с грохотом захлопнул дверь на засов.

— И зачем же ты с Женькой заигрывал? — ведьмак шагнул вперед, заставляя спиной упереться в стену. Яр тихо застонал. — Понравился он тебе?

— Сашенька, — выдохнул ему в губы, вглядываясь в потемневшие от ревности и желания глаза. В них Яр был готов утонуть. Саша вплел пальцы ему в волосы и с силой оттянул, заставляя откинуть голову, и клыками прикусил бьющуюся венку на шее, норовя разорвать ее. Он сжал зубы сильнее, губы залила кровь, и Яр вскрикнул от боли, выгибаясь в его руках.

Саша грубо развернул его к стене, прихватывая зубами загривок, оставляя россыпь багровых укусов, а затем вновь слизнул кровавые подтеки с шеи. Он прикусил под лопаткой, когтями раздирая кофту и тонкую кожу, и Яр застонал, невольно прогибаясь в пояснице, притираясь к нему спиной и чувствуя его возбуждение.

Саша хотел его.

Хотел, ревновал, желал, чтобы Ярослав принадлежал только ему, и от этого у Яра сводило внутри наслаждением. Внизу живота потеплело, и он выгнулся, приникая к Саше всем телом, прося этой грубой ласки.

— Бери меня. Я…

— Ты мой, — тихо прорычал ведьмак, до синяков сжимая узкую талию, а затем опустил руки на бедра. Он царапнул нежную кожу на внутренней их стороне и дернул шерстяную ткань, едва не разрывая ее. Саша погладил Яра между ягодиц и легко надавил. Того выгнуло до жуткого излома позвоночника, он откинул голову ведьмаку на плечо, изгибаясь и подставляясь.

Саша зажал ему рот ладонью, и Яр лизнул пальцы, смачивая их слюной, прошелся языком по фалангам, чуть сводя зубы и несильно царапая, и сразу же зализал.

Саша тихо застонал.

Он резко дернул рукой — Ярослав едва не подавился — надавил, разводя ему ноги, и вошел сразу двумя пальцами. Яр закричал. Изогнулся, насаживаясь сильнее, поддаваясь жестким движениям внутри себя, прижимаясь к нему спиной и поясницей.

— Сашк, — захныкал, вызывающе подмахивая бедрами, — хочу…

Тот глубже толкнулся пальцами, разводя их, и резко вытащил. Саша чуть отстранился, заставляя упереться руками в стену, сжал его бедра и с силой вбился в него одним движением. Яр заскулил под ним. Зацарапал стену ногтями, прогибаясь и шире разводя ноги.

Хотел большего.

Яр подмахнул и положил его руки себе на живот. Саша чуть надавил, чувствуя, как тот забился, заметался под ним, не сдерживая стонов. Он рвано, грубо брал его, вбивался до упора, и Ярослав с болезненным наслаждением принимал его движения.

Яр подался бедрами, странно изгибаясь, приникая поясницей к животу, и громко вскрикнул, когда Саша коснулся возбужденной плоти, размазывая смазку по головке. Он толкнулся ему в руку, изливаясь с измученным стоном.

И Саша не выдержал.

Яр дрожал всем телом, сердце гулко билось где-то в горле. Ведьмак уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, жмурясь и виновато целуя. Сорвался.

— Прости меня.

— Тебе было это нужно, — слабо улыбнулся Ярослав, изворачиваясь в его руках, и ласково коснулся губ. — Ты сдерживался, хотя тебе надо было именно так — грубо, жестко. Я хотел, чтобы ты забрал всё, взял меня. Сашка…

Тот подхватил Яра под бедра, вжал спиной в стену, жарко целуя, с наслаждением и благодарностью. Саша гладил его бедра, чувствуя свежие царапины, оставленные его же руками, скользнул на живот, лаская.

— Прости.

— Саш, — Яр заставил его на себя посмотреть. — Я хотел тебя таким. И не жалею. Только мне бы переодеться…

Ведьмак невнятно хмыкнул, обнял за талию и стащил с себя кофту, быстро надев ее на Ярослава. Он дернул испачканные семенем штаны вниз, оглаживая ноги, и аккуратно помог ему перешагнуть, выпутываясь из них. А затем снова притянул к себе, целуя, и Яр приник всем телом, отдавая ему последние капли своей силы.


End file.
